


Shoulders Are Perfect For Resting

by Adapttoeverything34 (Everyoneisheretoday5)



Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: 2nd Person, Abd the rules of your parents refuse to leave you alone, F/F, I wrote this while feeling crappy and hazy so, Just felt like saying that, also I love Neptune, headcanon that Venus does that ltitle thing where her hand is resting on yours but not quite, like a cat, pretty much just Jupiter being sleepy and being in love with her girlfriends, you may be the Devil but you also have a childhood, ”hm I need a touchstarved character to write with whatever shall I do”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Adapttoeverything34
Summary: Jupiter finds herself in a little bit of a situation after watching a movie with Venus.
Relationships: Jupiter/Neptune (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Neptune/Venus (We Know the Devil), Jupiter/Venus (We Know the Devil)
Kudos: 16





	Shoulders Are Perfect For Resting

There are a couple of things that are a little bit hard after becoming the Devil.

For instance, not knowing how- whatever  _ you  _ are works. The hands are always there, or are they? They’re there whenever you need them. They exist. They’re okay. They’re calming, and familiar, and exactly what you need, and before, you would think that and feel like you needed to throw up, or the overwhelming rush of anxiety from all the repeated warnings and deep-seated feelings, but now…it’s better. It’s a lot better. It’s okay, right? It’s okay. 

And another thing is wanting to know about the others. Venus. Neptune. You’ve looked inside their hearts, their minds, felt their discomfort wash away with the relief of being understood and loved, and you still wonder about them. There’s so much to analyze, from the way that Venus drops her crossed arms when she sees you sometimes, or how Neptune sends a genuine smile your way when you walk by. It makes questions arise, and you feel confused, but a little happy that someone as bad as you could possibly be loved by people as good as them. 

And third is… accepting. That’s what becoming the Devil was about in the first place, right? Accepting yourself. Sometimes you look at them, and feel shame, but most of the time you don’t, and it’s getting easier to feel that way. Some people’s definitions of bad are based on what they cannot possibly understand, like the dog, the horse, and the oats. But it doesn’t harm, it’s just confusing to people who haven’t lived through it. So you’re okay. You’ve always been okay. It’s okay. 

——

When Venus leans against you, it feels like if you move, you’ll both shatter.

Venus is soft, and safe, and is a pool of apologies and breaking and cracking to try and fit other people’s expectations. Not so much anymore though- she keeps her wings tucked away most of the time, and her hair stays the exact same length it was at camp, but she still flows with whatever it is that makes her  _ her.  _ You can’t believe that you thought for a moment that she was anything other than this. 

Her head is tucked in the crook of your neck, soft blond hair getting crushed against the crevice of your shoulder, with her hand gently resting on your wrist, just barely. She’s fast asleep, and you’re awake, thinking and thinking and thinking and thinking and Not Moving. If you wake her up, you might cry, except that you know she won’t be mad, just look up at you lazily and shift back into place again. 

You wish you could fall asleep next to her too, but you’re still not used to this. It’s one thing for someone to touch you, and another thing for you to touch others. Very much not allowed. Well- it is, technically, but you’re still not allowed because you just aren't. You’ll get over that hurdle one day but right now it’s kind of hard. 

Your eyes drift closed for a second, sleepiness overtaking you in this dark room while the end of a movie plays, and you slam them open again when Venus shifts. There’s a red hand combing through her hair, you realize. Shit. That’s me.

You quickly will it out of existence, although something in you wants to let it stay there. Venus shifts closer to you and promptly falls asleep again. It’s adorable, and a little frightening how much she trusts you.

There’s a shuffling of slippers from down the hallway, disturbing the usual background noise, and Neptune pokes her head around the doorframe. You’re glad to see her. You always are.

“Aww, how cute,” she whispers, smiling gently. “Venus has you trapped, huh?” 

“I- I can leave whenever I want,” you whisper back, even though you know it’s not true. You would never do something so cruel. Venus is like a cat. Once they trust you, you can’t betray them whatsoever. Neptune understands though, and as always, she knows you’re lying through your teeth. “...also it’s kind of nice.” 

Neptune pads out into the living room and turns off the tv, her long dark hair falling down her shoulders. She was the one who really helped you out of your shell, you think, in more ways than one. She’s deep, in that sort of way where you could go down a mental rabbit hole trying to unravel all her thoughts and actions and what she says. You sometimes wonder if her water is the amount of tears that she has repressed over her lifetime flowing out of her. And you admire her- for her confidence, the way she carries herself, the way she pretends to not care about what everyone thinks. 

She comes over to the couch and your heart skips a beat. “Mind if I join you?” 

“Nope. Go right ahead.”

Neptune plops down on the couch, and immediately drops her head on your shoulder, smirking a little. Great. Now you have  _ two  _ people resting their heads on you. You don’t really mind, it’s a bit overwhelming, but that’s because you’re not used to it. She snakes her arm around yours, linking them together; and offers her palm. 

You slip your fingers into hers, intertwining them. Her hands are warm like usual, and also bigger than yours. Less callouses, and less bony, and overall more beautiful, although she would probably disagree. 

You’re more used to physical affection between you and her. It just became an unspoken thing- shoulder brushes, holding hands, holding eachother even. It’s comforting. And the both of you probably need it. 

“How the heck are you this stiff?” She asks gently, rubbing her thumb along the side of your hand and looking up at you with her deep brown eyes. “You need to relax, Jupes. It’s okay.” 

You don’t really respond, the words catching and getting stuck in your throat. The reason refuses to be pinned down, all you know is that your entire childhood is why you can’t. You don’t want to relax. It’s like giving into something. And you’re still sleepy of course, so maybe that’ll make it easier. 

“ _ Jupiter, _ ” Neptune whispers loudly. It’s not a warning or a call to attention as much as it’s a reminder of what you should already know. “You’re allowed to relax. Also get some sleep please.” 

So you do. 

“That’s my girl,” Neptune says, and reaches up and kisses your cheek, then settles back onto your shoulder again. You feel your face heat up a little- ha, you’re not used to that either. You swear that you can feel Venus smile into your shoulder- and then her hand actually curls around yours, holding it gently. Something warm settles in your chest. 

You close your eyes, and let yourself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> Jupiter is living the life that I want. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
